


Let's Get Reckless

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You go on a first date with Roxy.





	Let's Get Reckless

You couldn’t help but be a bit nervous as you waited at the coffee shop for your date. You’d met Roxy when she’d saved your life while on a mission, so you already knew from the fact that she was a spy that she was way out of your league. Still, she’d agreed to go on a date with you when you’d built up the courage to ask her out. That must have meant she liked you, right?

She walked in and made a beeline over to you, smiling. “Hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long,” she said. “Sorry, something came up that I had to take care of.”

“No, not at all,” you replied, smiling back and hoping your nervousness didn’t show. You didn’t ask what had happened - you assumed it was spy stuff and thus it wasn’t any of your business.

The date was nice - it was quiet, especially compared to how you’d met. You got the chance to talk to Roxy, to really get to know her, and you loved that. She couldn’t tell you everything about life as a spy, for obvious reasons, but she gave you hints and that was enough to satiate your curiosity. 

When the two of you finished your coffee and left the shop, you took a walk around a nearby park. It was pleasant, and you continued your conversation but this time telling her about you. You told her a bit about your family, as well as your hobbies and she was eager to listen. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had such a nice time,” she admitted towards the end of the date. 

“Yeah? I’m honored,” you replied. 

“Honored enough to go out with me again?” Roxy asked, looking at you.

“All you had to do was ask. Does Saturday work?”

“I’ll make sure it does. I’m looking forward to it, Y/N,” she said, smiling.


End file.
